Dice and Luke's hotel night
by Imthecreator
Summary: I think this is one of my best stories...well..idk to be honest i write whatever comes into my mind and thats how it stays but i hope you like it!


Dice decided to Take a trip to New York since he had the money to do so, but he only had enough for himself, so he couldn't bring Sam, Cat, or Goomer.

As he arrived in New York he saw a well dressed man holding up a sign that said "Dice" in Big bold letters. When he walked up to the man he told Dice to follow him, leading him to a Black Limousine. He also had payed for good transportation to the Hotel he was staying at for the next 6 days.

When he reached the hotel he was astonished by how big it was. It seemed

as if it had 90 floors. He stepped out the limo, took his suitcases out the trunk and watched as the Limo drove away. He walked inside the building to be greeted by the doorman.

"Hello, I'm Tony the doorman, but hey, aren't you kinda young to be staying in a Hotel room by yourself?"

"Um, no?" Said Dice

Tony gave Dice a suspicious look. "Eh, Okay, do you have a Room reserved already? Or do you need to Purchase one now?"

"I already have one reserved"

Said Dice

"Okay, i need your Name and ID number"

Dice gave Tony all the information he needed. When Tony gave Dice the Keys he quickly went to the elevator which coincidentally opened as soon as he reached it and a boy with big curly hair and freckles ran out and ran into Dice.

The boy is on top if Dice, both moaning from Pain. The boy realized what he did and quickly rose up.

"I am so sorry" said the boy as he raised out a hand to help Dice get up "I'm Luke"

"It's fine" said Dice and he got up "I'm Dice"

When Dice finally got a good look at the boy he couldn't believe how cute he was. His freckles and perfect smile just made Dice melt.

"Well, nice to meet you dice, are you staying here or something?" Asked Luke

"Yeah, for 6 days" Said dice "I was on my way to my room now"

"Cool, can i come with? All the rooms in this hotel are so amazing." Luke said

"Sure." Said dice as both of the boys went into the elevator. "Im on the 5th floor in Room 141" Luke hit the 5 button on the elevator and both boys watched the doors slowly shut.

"So whatchya here for?" Asked Luke

"Oh im just taking a vacation" said Dice as he looked at his suitcases

"New york has a whole bunch of amazing places to visit" said Luke "oh i have an idea!"

"What is it?" Asked Dice

"Let me give you my number, so if you're ever bored or wanna go somewhere just text me. I'm never really busy so you can text me anytime really." Said Luke

Dice pulled out His Green Iphone 5c and went to his contacts. "Whats your number?

Luke took the phone and put in his number and put under the contact Luke

"There ya go" said Luke as he handed back Dice his phone with a Smile.

The elevator dinged, which was a sign that they have reached the 5th floor. Dice and Luke started looking for room number 141, saying other room numbers as they walked by them.

When they reached room 141 Dice opened the door to see a Large room with a King Sized bed. They walked in and Dice put his suitcases in the corner

"Wow, this room is amazing!" Said Dice as he opened the mini fridge under the flat screen tv.

"Yeah, but it's not better than my room" said Luke

"Wait...there's rooms even bigger than this one here?" Said Dice

"Yeah, come on i'll show you some." Said Luke as he ran back down the Hallway to the elevator. Dice loved how Luke's ass looked in those shorts. They looked so perfect and round, he just wanted to pull Luke's pants down right then and there.

Luke hit the button their floor is on, and the elevator opened up to a ginormous room.

"Woahh, this is way bigger than what i expected!" Said dice "how much did your parents for this?"

"I'm not sure, but since they're Morgan and Christina Ross its probably not much" Luke said

"Wait what!" Said Dice "your parents are some of the 2 most famous people in America!?"

"Yup" said Luke

"Wow...life must be great for you" said Dice

"Ehh, not really" said Luke "you wanna stay here and chill and play video games for a little bit?"

"Sure" said Dice.

For the next couple hours Dice and Luke Played Video Games, ate pizza, play fought, and other stuff too.

"Hey, i think i should go now" said Dice "i didn't take a shower yet either."

"Oh okay" said Luke "want me to walk you to your room?"

"Yeah" said Dice as he got up a d brushes the pizza crumbs off of his clothes.

Luke walked Dice back to his room, but he wanted something.

"Well, i'm boutta take a shower, so i'll text you when i get out" said Dice as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Luke didn't leave..he wasn't gonna leave until he got what he wanted. When Dice got out the shower, he walked out the bathroom completely naked, thinking Luke had gone back to his room, but no. Luke was sitting right there on the bed.

"Dude!" Yelled dice "i thought you went back!" Dice hid himself with the towel.

"I thought i could spend the night here, since nobody's gonna in my house." Said Luke

"Well you gotta ask first!" Said Dice

"Oh okay, i know that for next time" said Luke "Why are you trying yo hide yourself? Were both boys...we have the same thing"

"But...i still don't want you seeing me naked!" Said Dice

"Here" said Luke "i'll get naked too."

Luke first took off his shirt, revealing his forming 6 pack. Then he kicked off his socks and shoes. While this is happening Dice can feel his hard on coming. Then Luke threw off his pants leaving himself in his neon blue underwear, which he also threw off revealing his flaccid 4 1/2 inch pale cock with only a little bit of pubes with pink round balls.

Dice couldn't stop staring. Little did he notice that Luke could see his hard on through the towel.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" Luke said with a smile as he walked over to Dice and pulled off his towel. Revealing his 5 1/2 inch light tannish dick, which had a clean shave and nice big balls.

Luke started to kiss Dice, which made him erect too, now his dick is 6 inches and rubbing against Dice's 5 1/2 inches. Dice was confused at first, but then he started to get in Sync with Luke's kissing. Luke grabbed Dice's ass a squeezed it, causing Dice to Moan in Luke's mouth, which made them both even hornier.

Luke threw Dice on the bed and started kissing his neck, and then went down to his nipple, and then Luke engulfed Dice's dick. Dice shivered as soon as he felt Luke's wet and warm tongue on his dick. Luke started to bob his head up and down on Dice's shaft. Dice already felt as if he were gonna cum, but he didn't want it to end so quickly so he tried his bet not to. Luke was taking all

Of Dice's 5 1/2 inches. Luke had learned to Deepthroat from private lessons with Tony.

Dice flipped Luke Over and repeated what he did to him. Dice first started to suck on Luke's balls which made his toes curl and then he started to suck on the tip of Luke's dick, tasting all his sweet pre-cum.

"Oh Dice, this is perfect" said Luke quietly, but loud enough for Dice to hear. "Don't stop babe"

Dice began to take all of Luke's 6 inches Luke grabbed the back of Dice's head to Gently guide him, that turns Luke on when he does that.

"Fuck me" said Dice as he stopped sucking Luke's dick and got on all fours. Luke agreed and went behind dice and aiming his dick with Dice's pink hole

"Wait." Said Luke "have you ever been rimmed before?"

Dice looked at Luke with confusion "whats that?" He asked

Luke smiled at Dice "you're about to find out"

Luke spread apart Dice's ass cheeks and slowly stuck his tongue into his hole. This made Dice Jump a bit, and then he started moaning from the pleasure. After a few minutes Luke stopped

"How was it?" Luke asked

"Fuckin amazing" said Dice "now can you fuck me?"

Luke gave a sexy look at Dice and once again aimed his dick up with Dice's hole and slowly shoved it in, making Dice scrunch up in pain which soon subsided to pleasure as Luke started to slowly go in and out and got faster and faster each tim he went back in.

Every time Luke hit that sweet spot Dice felt like his cum was gonna go flying. He didn't want it to stop he wanted it to keep on going forever. Luke could feel his orgasm coming. He started to go faster and faster, he wanted to stop but he couldn't, it just felt way too good...Dice's tight warm ass around his cock made him so horny.

The only sounds you could hear was Luke's balls slapping against Dice's ass and the sound of both of the boys moaning in pleasure. Luke couldnt hold it in anymore, he thrusted in a few more times and then he blew his load into Dice. Dice loved the feeling of Luke's warm cum inside of him, he loved it so much it made him cum all over the carpet and bed. Luke slid his dick out of Dice's now loose ass and both of the boys laid on the bed hugging each other.

"That...was fucking amazing." Said luke "But we both stink. I think you need to take another shower...and i'll join you this time."

Both of the boys laid in bed and cuddled and kissed for a little bit longer and then they got up, went to the bathroom and closed the door

Behind them.


End file.
